Give It Up
by Athyra
Summary: [GSD ep18][oneshot] “Give it up, Mey, he won't be interested in us.” After Lunamaria told Athrun about Cagalli's supposed wedding, she discovered a shocking secret of the ZAFT hunk. Implied A x C


**Summary** - (GSD ep 18) "Give it up, Mey, he won't be interested in us." After Lunamaria told Athrun about Cagalli's supposed wedding, she discovered a shocking secret of the ZAFT hunk. (Implied A x C)

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny or any of the characters.

**Note - **This one-shot is inspired by a short comic strip my friend send me. I don't know the origin illustrator, but I wish to give her or him credit for giving me inspiration XD. It's written on the spur of the moment, don't think too much into it. There is no point in this one-shot...I just like to think about 'what ifs' under the normal facades of each other. And we all like to make fun of Athrun XD

-

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Give It Up**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-

"I'll escort you to the Captain's office," Lunamaria spoke up, saluting to the blunnette. and interupting her younger sister. Meyrin Hawke looked miffed but she remained silent.

"Um, okay," Athrun agreed hesitantly.

The two went to the elevator in uncomfortable silence; upon learning that Athrun had gone to Orb, Luna gasped in surprise.

"They sortied on you? How terrible! I'm beginning to understand why Shinn hates Orb so much," Luna sighed in exasperation, "You know, I admire Cagalli Yula Athha in the past. Yet, she allowed Orb to join the Atlantic Alliance and married to some weirdo……"

"MARRY?!!" Athrun exclaimed, staring at Luna with wide eyes. The Gunner Zaku warrior pilot cringed under his intense gaze.

His hand weak, paralyzed, Athrun slowly dropped his briefcase. He was too shocked to do anything, let alone holding something! It snapped open and Luna seemed just as stunned when she saw the contents of the briefcase.

_Oh,_

_my_

_friggin'_

_god._

Little figurines, dolls, stickers, posters, CDs, interchangeable models, cards, magazines and even some explicit photos spilled all over the floor………and every single object is of the Princess of Orb. There was even a voodoo doll with the name 'Yuuna' on it.

A stifling silence ensued. Luna was unsure whether to laugh at the sheer hilarity of the situation, giggle at the cuteness of the obsession, or groan in disappointment.

_What's with the guy? When I first saw him I thought...well, anyone wouldn't have imagined..._

"Um…," even a talkative girl such as Lunamaria was at lost what to say at such situation.

_Ding_

Glad for the distraction, Lunamaria stammered, "Er, we're here……you can just go down the hallway……."

Wordlessly, Athrun carefully put his precious collection back into the briefcase, as if nothing happened. His gaze seemd to linger on a poster that says "Athrun and Cagalli, Love is Forever" with hearts around the Princess who was wearing a beautiful green gown.

Athrun seemed to be still in shock of the news he got. Without even giving the magenta-head a glance, the re-enlisted ZAFT soldier walked out of the elevator.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"So, how did it go, Onee-chan?" Meyrin asked her sister as she came out from the elevator. She was still slightly mad that Luna took her chance to speak to the handsome ZAFT hero, but she was still curious.

Lunamaria sighed and put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "Give it up, Mey, he won't be interested in us. We've got no chance. The guy's…way out of our league."

"Eh? What do you mean? Do you mean he's different than we thought?"Meyrin was confused. Her older sister never said something like this.

"You could…say that…" Lunamaria scowled distastefully, trying to shake away the 'horrifying' images she saw. Her mind started to imagine things...

_Ugh, don't go there. We all know what whips and handcuffs are for...ugh...stupid imagination..._

Well, at least she gets to make fun of the would-be Commander Zala in the future………

-

-

(Extra)

"I…I never know Cagalli's this kind of person," Kira blinked slowly, "Mana-san give us Cagalli's most precious luggage in advance before we took off in Archangel……but……"

There in front of him, was Cagalli's suitcase, filled with a collection of a certain blunnette. Figures, posters, clothings (including underwears...), photos and some questionable DVDs……

Lacus giggled, picking up a small Athrun doll with a bobbling head. You can even change his attires - let him wear sunglasses, jacket or nothing at all...

Murrue patted his shoulder in a motherly comfort, "Give it up Kira-kun. You better not let Cagalli-san see you looking through her…personal stuff."

Kira's eyes darkened into SEED mode, his hand clenching hard on an album with a cover of a half-naked Athrun."I better not find anything similar in Athrun's possession……………."

-

-

(The End)

XD

(yes yes, short and random, I know...)


End file.
